As Long As You're Happy
by 80TakeshITsunA27
Summary: Summary: Tsuna has already moved on from his crush-ehem infatuation, Sasagawa Kyoko, and already liked someone else. But the ironic part is that the one he likes is the person the girl was dating for a year. The name of the person is none other than his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. The time setting for these is five years after their middleschool life.


A/N: hajimemashite minna or in english nice to meet you all this is my first fanfic you can criticize it. Pls tell me what you think of it and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

-LINE-

Summary: Tsuna has already moved on from his crush-ehem infatuation, Sasagawa Kyoko, and already liked someone else. But the ironic part is that the one he likes is the person the girl was dating for a year. The name of the person is none other than his rain guardian, Yamamoto Takeshi. The time setting for these is five years after their middleschool life.

-LINE-

It hurts to see you with someone else, but as long as you're happy, it's fine with me. These words always circle around a certain brunet's mind.

With a sigh, he looks at the outside tge window. Two persons walking towards the gate. Its late in the afternoon and the sun is already setting. The ones who are walking are atall jock that has a black hair and beside her was an orange haired girl. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy" Tsuna muttered to himself

"Juudaime!" a silver haired man opened the door the classroom "it's about time we head home"

"Yeah" the brunet nodded then walked with the bomber.

Sawada Tsunayoshi is known as being useless and have always been called Dame-Tsuna. But now was admired by a lot of people. His atheleticism was the best in his school. Same goes for his intelligence. (Due to Reborns training) He was also confessed countless times, even by men, but always rejects them.

Why?

Well because he is in love with his rain guardian and best friend Yamamoto Takeshi.

The two mafiosi is now in front of the Sawada Household.

"I'll be taking my leave now Juudaime" the bomber said bowing

"Then see you tomorrow Gokudera-kun" the brunet replied walking towards the door waving his hands "and Yamamoto"

The bomber was surprised because as far as he knew Yamamoto is not with them "Ummm...Juudaime...the baseball freak is not here" the bomber trailed off

The brunet turned around to the bomber also surprised by what he, himself, said. The brunet faced the ground with a pained expression then forced a smile and looked at the bomber "my bad, maybe its too much to always rely on him" the brunet chuckled "then see ya"

"See you tomorrow Juudaime" the bomber glanced at the retreating figure with worry then left

"I'm home" the brunet greeted as he entered the the house

"Welcome home" his mother greeted back while cooking. Then the brunet went up to his room.

As Tsuna entered his room he tossed his bag at a corner and sat on his bed and raise a hand to cover his eyes. Then he muttered to himself "This is so frustrating"

"What is" a voice suddenly said. And a 10 yr old boy in a suit with a hat popped up through his window

"What are you doing here Reborn?" The brunet said removing his hand to look at his tutor

"Checking on my Dame-Student" the hitman replied back

"Everything is frustrating"

"Then give up on him" He blankly replied. If your asking if his tutor knew, then the answer is yes. In fact, he's the one who first realized it

"Its not that easy" the brunet said as he faced his lap, elbow resting in his thigh, hand covering his face "the more he smile, the more he notices me, even if I just look at him, im falling more and more for him"

"Then confess to him" the hitman said crossing his arms to his chest

"I can't!" The brunet shouted "I can't" he repeated voice shaking. "He already has Kyoko. He's happy with her" Now tears began sliding in his pale cheeks

"Then what do you think you should do?"

"I will distance myself from him" the brunet sniffled "I'll get him out of his mafia life"

"You do know what you're saying right?"

"Yeah" the brunet replied blankly "so they wont be tied into this dangerous world anymore"

"Then you'll no longer have a rain guardian"

"There is squallo" the vongola reasoned "I already gained Xanxus and the other Varia's trust" true, he gained the trust of the Varia. Due to his kindness and strength.

"Then...do what you want" reborn said as he tilted his fedora to hide his eyes. Then left through the window.

And the brunet laid on his bed and buried his face on his pillow. Crying the whole night.

-LINE-

As the sun hit his face, Tsuna woke up then got ready for school. And as soon as he opened the door outside, he was surprised to see Yamamoto outside waiting.

"Ohayo Tsuna" Yamamoto greeted grinning

"Ohayo" the brunet greeted back blankly avoiding making eye contact as he sauntered to the jock

Yamamoto noticed this and looked at the brunet, eyes calculating. The brunet sensed this, but didnt say a thing. "Tsuna are you alright? You're eyes are kinda red, you look tired, and you look pale" the jock said while walking towards their school

"I'm fine" Tsuna muttered, but loud enough for the other to hear. "Why are you here? Aren't you going to pick Kyoko up?" The brunet said with a slight bitter tone

The jock shrugged it off "she said they have something to attend to. And he says senpai is with him" he said with a smile pasted on his face

"I see" the brunet responded. Then the jock slung an arm around the brunet. Well was about to, but slapped off "don't touch me!" the brunet said looking at Yamamoto with dull eyes

Yamamoto looked at the brunet. Then was shocked and eyes widened dramatically. "Tsuna" the jock said breathlessly.

Tsuna was looking at Yamamoto yet he isn't. The most beautiful eye that he thought he has seen is now lifeless and souless. Heck he always tell it to everyone, even Kyoko. It's like something is missing. HOPE. That is the thing that is missing. The thing that he always saw from the ring conflict, to the arcobaleno representative battles, and all their adventures.

"Tsuna, what's wrong?" Yamamoto asked worriedly

"Nothing is wrong" the brunet paused a bit. Then he said "I need to tell you something"

Yamamoto felt his heart tightened. It's like the next words that Tsuna will say, is the last thing he wants to hear.

"I don't want to be friends with you anymore" the brunet said bowing slightly. Eyes shadowing his bangs. "Therefore, I demote you from being my guardian any longer"

"Wha...Tsuna...what are you...?" The jock said, eyes still wide "why?"

"It's like I said. It's because I dont want to be friends with you anymore" the brunet felt his heart stricken at those words. Trying to hold back tears from his eyes. "Now give me your VG"

"What...NO!...Why all of a sudden!" The jock shouted

The brunet gritted his teeth "JUST GIVE IT!" Then the brunet snatched the necklace then turned around. Unable to hold the tears, it all poured from those eyes "I'm sorry" the brunet whispered.

"Tsuna" Yamamoto said breathlessly. The tears dropping didnt escape the jock's eye. Then the brunet left running. Leaving a shocked and frozen Yamamoto in place.

"Yamamoto" a voice suddenly said snapping out the jock from his frozen state

Yamamoto turned around and he saw "Yoh kid...did you hear everything?" He said forcing a smile.

"Yeah" Reborn replied tilting his fedora to shadow his eyes "do you want to know the reason?"

"Judging Tsuna, he thinks this is probably the best for me" the jock said "but I do want to know why"

"It's not in my place to tell you" Reborn continued "but if you catch up to him now, you might know the answer. He'll probably have a talk with Gokudera for comfort. They will go somewhere private, like maybe...the rooftop."

"Okay" the jock said then turn around to run but...

"However" Reborn halted the baseball freak "something might change" the jock raised an eyebrow at this "a word of warning: when you find out the truth, you might change towards him. It might be for better...or worse" he trailed off.

"I understand" then the jock started running leaving a smirking hitman.

-LINE-

Tsuna was running aimlessly, until he bump into someone

"Oof"

"Juudaime" it was gokudera. The brunet looked up at the person with teary eye. "Juudaime why are you crying?" The bomber asked. Worry pasted in his eyes.

Then the brunet continued to cry. Burying his face in the shirt of his storm guardian. But neither of them know, that there is someone watching them

"Tsuna" Yamamoto breathed out. He saw the scene and felt his chest tighten. 'Why should Tsuna cuddle with Gokudera' (Yamamoto it's just Tsuna leaning on Gokudera) he thought

-LINE-

Tsuna and Gokudera are now on the rooftop of their old middleschool. Gokudera comforting his boss not to cry. But neither of them know that there are pair of amber eyes peeking on them from the slightly open door.

"Juudaime. Pls stop crying" the bomber said. His hands circling around his boss' back. Their position is at the corner of the rooftop sitting side by side. "I know why you're crying. So pls..." he trailed off

The brunet shot his eyes open and looked at his storm guardian. Surprised and shock written on his expression "How did you...?

"Its not that hard to know Juudaime. That baseball idiot is just an airhead" the storm guardian replied "It's clear that you still like that Sasagawa Kyoko"

Yamamoto heard this and was shock by the information 'So he still likes Sasagawa' is what was in his mind 'but he said he liked someone else. Even though he had that weird expression on his face when I announced it to him'

"You're wrong Gokudera-kun" the brunet said shocking his storm guardian. "It's not Kyoko-chan"

"Th-then what do you mean..." the bomber said stuttering a bit "don't tell me it's..."

"Yeah you're right" the vongola said confirming the bomber's thoughts. He then remembered an image of the baseball player smiling. "it's Yamamoto"

This made his peeking rain guardian's eyes widen. 'It was me?' He felt his stomach do a back flip 'what do..." somehow he didn't dislike the thought of he and Tsuna are dating. In fact he's ok with... wait what?!

"W-When did you realize it" Gokudera said halting Yamamoto's thought.

"It was when he was hospitalized due to the Shimon Family incident" Tsuna continued "I couldn't do anything about his condition back then" he said, voice cracking slightly

"But I think I have fallen for him much earlier" his expression softened "maybe it was when reborn threw me in the fight of yamamoto and ken"

"I see" the bomber whispered

"But when I was about to confess..." he felt tears form on the corner of his eyes

"The baseball idiot told you that he was going out with that Sasagawa girl" the bomber continued for him. The brunet nodded

Yamamoto felt his chest tightened. He didn't like the feeling. Seeing his boss' face like that, he left running aimlessly with no destination in mind.

-LINE-

At night at the Sasagawa Household. There was a knock sounding at the door. "Coming" Kyoko shouted sauntering to the door 'I'm not expecting anyone today' she thought . She opened the door

"Ara. Yamamoto-kun" its Yamamoto. Looking slightly at the ground, eyes shadowed "what brings you here?"

The baseball jock looked at Kyoko, face serious, eyes guilty and sad. "Can I talk to you?"

"Yeah, come in" she said making a way for his 'boyfriend'. 'Something is off about Yamamoto-kun' she thought to herself. Then they made their way to the living room sitting in the couch across each other. Then she handed Yamamoto a cup of tea and one for herself.

"Is senpai here?" Yamamoto asked

"He's not here" Kyoko replied "He said he's going to stay with Hana-chan today. why do you ask?"

"Then that's good" the jock stated blankly making the orange haired girl froze. Is he going to do it with Kyoko? This night? If you're asking if they have done it then the answer is: NOOOOO! (because the author will get irritated)

"I need to talk to you in private" he said blankly

The orange haired girl sighed in relief but half of it was dissapointment. "What is it?" She asked. But somehow she's getting a bad feeling about this conversation.

"It's about us" the jock replied "and about me"then he whispered, but loud enough for the other to hear "and Tsuna"

At those words the girl was frozen in shock. Then he bowed her head looking at her lap, fist clenching.

"I think...I like Tsuna"

The girl felt her world fall apart. But then she reasoned it off "Of course I know that you like Tsuna-kun. I like him too" she said forcing a smile

"No. It's not that kind of like" the jock replied "I like him more than a friend. I love him. I love Tsuna. I realized that just now" an image of Tsuna in the rooftop flashed to his mind "I want to be with him" he clenched his fists "I want to be with Tsuna. That's why I'm asking you now. Pls break up with me. I know I'm being selfish but..."

"I knew" the jock was cut off by Kyoko "I knew that you liked Tsuna-kun" she said surprising the jock "I knew because you always talk about Tsuna-kun. You always talk about him. Like how great of a guy he is," she continued voice shaking, tears threatening to fall from her eyes "how he always protect the family. I knew this and yet, I always reasoned it that it's just admiration. Im so selfish aren't I?"

Couldn't hold her tears, it all poured from her eyes

The jock was shocked, eyes widened "Sasagawa..." the jock said eyes softening "I'm sor..."

"Don't apologize" she said cutting off the jock "It should be me whose apologizing. I'm sorry" then she gave a teary smile "You can go to him now"

Yamamoto was now standing up. Giving a last glance at the girl. He nodded then said "Thank You" then he left, leaving behind a crying Kyoko.

-LINE-

Same day (well night but, you know what I mean) when Yamamoto and Kyoko had a conversation.

It was raining and it's 10:45 in the evening. A certain brunet was wandering around soaking wet. He didn't even bother to take an umbrella. He stopped at the front of a certain sushi restaurant 'guess this is the last time I'll be going here. Thank you and Goodbye Yamamoto Takeshi' then he turned around and walk away

Well was trying to walk away until... "Tsuna!" The sliding door opened shocking the brunet and making him turn to look at who called him. "Tsuna. You're soaking wet" It was Yamamoto

"Yamamoto what are you..." the brunet was tugged by his wrist, making him go inside the sushi restaurant.

"You're wet. I'll go prepare a bath for you" the jock was going to the bathroom but then...

"Why..."the brunet muttered

"Tsuna?" He looked at the brunet not understanding what his boss said.

"Why did you come after me?" Then he shouted "How did you even know I was there?"

The jock's expression softened. Looking into brown eyes he said "I didn't know. I just had this feeling that I need to go outside" then he went to prepare the bath leaving a stunned brunet.

-LINE-

Tsuna just got out of bath with his towel hanging dangerously low around his waist. He went to Yamamoto's room to get the clothes Yamamoto lent to him. 'good thing Yamamoto is making a tea' he thought

He wore off the towel and was putting on the boxers when...

The door opened "Tsuna here's the t..." Yamamoto didn't finish his sentence. Both Tsuna and Yamamoto turned red "Sorry" he shouted then closed the door

A few minutes later Yamamoto entered the room again putting 2 cups of tea in the table. then he looked at the brunet "Tsuna here's the t..."

"What?" The brunet asked looking confused at the jock

Yamamoto covered the lower half of his face, cheeks turning red and looked away

"What?" The brunet asked again. 'Im wearing clothes now right' he thought

Then Yamamoto glanced at the brunet. 'Has Tsuna always been this cute?' Yamamoto was currently controlling himself from nosebleeding because Tsuna...

Tsuna is wearing a plain white shirt but its big for his size. Left sleeve sliding off from his shoulder and a blue boxers. 'Aaaaaghhh...Can't hold it' the jock shouted in his mind

Then Yamamoto tugged Tsuna and pushed him on the bed. He crawled on top of the brunet and kissed him on the lips. Tsuna was shocked by the sudden action. 'Why would Yamamoto kiss me. He's with Kyoko. But...it feels so good' he felt his mouth being attacked by tongue that he didn't even notice entering. Then they broke apart for air. They panted

When the jock gained enough air "It's sweet" Yamamoto said licking his lips "and soft" then he looked down at the brunet seductively making the brunet flush

This made the brunet snap back "What are you... What about Kyoko" the brunet shouted at the jock

"I already explained to her" the jock replied making the brunet shocked "I'll explain it to you later... as of now, I want to make love with you. Because now I know who is the person I love." He said "I love you Tsuna. I'm sorry for not realizing it sooner" he gave the brunet a soft smile

The brunet was astonished from what the jock said. Feeling his blood run through his cheeks. He felt tears in the corner of his eyes. "I love you too" the brunet said giving a teary smile.

"Tsuna, you're too cute for your own good" the jock said "If you keep being cute like that I won't be able to hold back"

Then the brunet leaned to Yamamoto's here then whispered "then don't hold back" he said then looked at the jock seductively.

-LINE-

Omake

The next morning the two are now dressed. Tsuna still in baggy clothes. A plain T-shirt but now an orange boxers. The two are still in Takeshi's room. He already explained how he broke up with Kyoko

"I can't believe you did it 5 times last night" the brunet said sighing in exasperation

"That's because Tsuna is so cute and sensitive" the jock replied grinning "and you're moans always turns me on" he said casually like he's just talking about the weather

The brunet went red from embarassment. Then stood up. Then he felt a bit pain in his back and he winced.

"Tsuna are you alright?" The jock said also standing up and went his boss' side

"I'm fine. I'll just need a hot bath" then the brunet mumbled "I wonder how many times did he do it with Kyoko?" He muttered to himself. A bit irritated "I'm so selfish"

But the jock heard this "We never did it"

"Eh?"

"I said Kyoko and I never did it. You're my first" the jock said reassuring his boss

The brunet went red at this "Eeeeehhh?"

Then the door was slammed open "Juudaime!" Gokudera called then he looked at his boss' apperance. He covered the lower part of his face to hold back the blood that is trying to come out of his nose

"Ah Gokudera you shouldn't stare at Tsuna like that" the jock said "only I can stare at him like that" then kicked the bomber out of the room "he already has haru and he stares at my Tsuna like that. What a pervert" he said with an irritated expression

Tsuna sweat drop at this 'you're one to talk' he thought to himself.

Omake 2

Yamamoto and Tsuna are now dating. The brunet is now entering his classroom. Yamamoto is not with him at the moment because Reborn wanted to talk to the rain guardian

When Tsuna entered the classroom he gave a warm smile and said "Ohayo". The smile was different from his usual smiles. Like he's kinda blooming today or so the boys from his class thought

Suddenly all the boys sauntered to the brunet when he sat down. They were trespassing his personal space.

"Sawada, you seem different today" One of his classmate said

"Yeah, Did something happen?" another boy asked

"It's like you're sparkling today" the other boys nodded

"You're on an awfully good mood today" The most popular boy in the school asked (well...next to Yamamoto Takeshi that is. Like he had a chance against Yamamoto *Authors snorts*) "Maybe we can go out on a date now? Maybe a movie?

"Eh?"

"What movie?" A voice was suddenly heard with a slight irritated tone. Then Yamamoto popped out beside the brunet grinning giving off dark aura. All the boys gulped synchronically "Tsuna can't go out with you all" the jock said with a cheerful yet threatening tone.

"W-Why not?" The guy asked backed stuttering

"Because..." The jock paused then looked at the brunet. then gave him a kiss in the cheek making the brunet red.(due to this, the boys gathered by the brunet has blood coming out from his nose). Then the jock continued "Because Tsuna is mine now"

"EEEEEEHHHHHHH?" They all said in sync. Shocked by the information then went back to their seats

"Y-Youre kinda p-posessive" the brunet said stuttering a bit "as far as I know, you're not like that with Kyoko"

"Why?" the jock puted "Does Tsuna not like it?"

"Nope" the brunet replied. then the jock made a sad expression. The brunet noticed this then continued "I'm ok with it. It"s just new that's all" then the brunet gave a bright smile at the jock

Then the jock leaned in the brunet's ear "Tsuna, if you keep being cute like that, were gonna skip class today, go home and do it all day"

The brunet's face heated up and went. He shouted "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?"

Really, Yamamoto is so possesive


End file.
